


sick day

by Roxpop



Category: Homestuck
Genre: ABDL, Age Regression/De-Aging, Diapers, Non-Sexual Age Play, but for now its a ficlet, idk if ill make another chapter of this, im really tired, obligitory "im sorry if you see this" tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24462094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxpop/pseuds/Roxpop
Summary: Dave and dirk are sick, and Hal enjoys teasing them both to hell and back
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	sick day

**Author's Note:**

> IDK if ill make any more of this- in the future I might but this isn't my priority atm

To put it bluntly, Dirk felt fucking horrible. He sat next to Dave on the couch, who was equally, if not more completely out of it. Neither of them have really gotten this sick before, but that was mostly because never leaving your apartment means you come into less contact with pathogens. Dave thought it was funny how Dirk realized that it was more than just an upset stomach while insisting he was better than a little bit of illness, and a bit cathartic to see him catch whatever he had too, but he couldn’t exactly enjoy the irony of the situation when he was in a similar boat. The only downside was that he was too tired to even get up and do anything, meaning he couldn’t ask him for anything and everything. Thank god for Hal.   
“Does anyone need a change?” Hal asked, in a nonchalant but somewhat condescending tone of voice as he stood behind the couch, reaching over to check Dirk, who he assumed was asleep. Sure, he tried his best to be less of a snarky asshole as he was usually when he looked after the two when they were little, but given the circumstances, he had free reign to tease the hell out of them. “Let’s hope little Dirky isn’t leaky-”   
“I’m not even wet, asshole, hands off my junk before I program you to piss yourself every time you even  _ think _ about making some snide-ass remark.” Dirk snapped at him, very much conscious and irritable as he flipped him off. His voice was a bit rough, but it was nothing compared to Dave.    
“Yeah…I do,” Dave admitted with a very scratchy voice. He was used to this shit by now, and he knew it was smarter to admit defeat anyways. “Can I get -” He paused to clear his throat. “Get some more apple juice?”   
Hal nodded as he picked Dave up off of the couch, holding him with one arm. Dave would have appreciated it if both arms were supporting him, but he can’t really complain when he’s being carried around at all. Hal used his free hand to drag Dirk up to his feet since he was obviously feeling somewhat better than Dave, taking his hand.    
“You’re coming too, you can’t expect to get away with a lie about being dry.” Hal said in his more stern voice.   
Dirk protested, insisting he wasn’t wet as he was dragged all the way to his room. Hal pulled down his pants to reveal that he was right, and that Dirk was in dire need of fresh padding. “You’re hopeless…” he mumbled as he sat Dirk down on the floor. “You wait while I change Dave. You get the choice of wearing plastic pants or wearing something thicker if you plan on staying wet longer than you need to be. I’m not cleaning up any leaks of yours.”   
He watched on as Dave got changed into some rather cutesy pink diapers he picked out himself, ones that he told Hal he wanted to be put in. Dirk rolled his eyes, he knew Dave just liked being all girly for all the attention it got him. Everyone already thought he was the “pretty” one of all the boys regardless of if he was all decked out in frills or not, and dressing him up just for people to tell him how cute he was just icing on the cake. Dirk wasn’t jealous. He doesn’t get jealous. He didn’t care that Dave’s being given extra special attention in having Hal pick out a new outfit for him, or that Hal gave him uppies whenever he reached out his arms. He just crossed his arms and waited his turn while Hal went to go get Dave’s plushie from the other room. 

Dave didn’t seem to mind Hal treating him so infantile while he was sick, in fact he seemed to enjoy it a bit. He never really got excuses to unwind while either of them were home, so he took full advantage of it. He sat up and felt his new padding before looking up to see a rather grumpy Dirk. He wandered over to him, leaning up next to him and giving him a hug from behind.

“You good?” He asked, with a curious tone to his voice.

Dirk simply sat there, pouting as he looked away so he didn’t have to see Dave’s little tiered skirt that barely covered his bottom, or the little clips Hal put in his hair. He sighed, trying to push Dave away, but not before Hal came in to see the two.

“Aw, it looks like someone’s playing nice with his big brother,” Hal said, handing Dave his toy. “Your turn, Dirk. Come lay down.”

Hal gestured towards the blanket he had laid out beforehand, holding a diaper in his hand. It was plain, save for some fade-away stars on the front, and was rather thick. Aside from that, he could tell Hal had set out a waterproof diaper cover and some boosters for him to choose from. He reluctantly made his way over and sat down on the blanket for Hal to change him.

“Alright, thicker padding, or plastic pants?” Hal asked. Dirk gave him a shrug and an indifferent look, which made Hal grin. “Having trouble using your words? It’s okay, big bro will choose for you.”

“Hal…” Dirk whined as his face flushed. It was embarrassing with Dave right there, even if he wasn’t paying attention, and Hal was treating him just as little. Usually he changed himself, but feeling under the weather made him less opposed to being pampered, just not  _ babied _ . “I’m not a baby…”  
Hal chuckled as he guided Dirk into laying down, tearing off the tapes and getting the wipes. “Of course, you’re a big boy, prince.” He said, lightly teasing him. He could tell Dirk wanted to be treated the same as Dave, so he’d give him exactly what he wanted. “You’re a big boy, even if you haven’t quite mastered the potty yet.”

Dirk looked away with an annoyed look on his face while Hal changed him. He couldn’t exactly argue that he, in fact, was  _ amazing _ at using the potty by himself in his position. He watched Dave play with his plushie while feeling the powder and unusually bulky padding being put on him, and reached for his little brother. Okay, maybe he was feeling a bit little and  _ maybe _ he wanted to play.

“Hold still, I’m almost done. You can play with Dave in just a moment.” Hal said, pulling the front up and starting on the tapes. “Do you want to change your clothes, too?”

Dirk didn’t reply, instead giving Hal another annoyed look. He didn’t need any baby clothes, obviously. When he looked back to Dave, he could see a glimmer in his eye that made him know exactly what was about to come.

“I wanna dress Dirk up!” Dave chimed in, sounding a lot more enthusiastic than he was earlier. 

Hal sat him up after taping his diaper up, pretending to give Dave’s request actual thought.

“I don’t know, does our resident big boy have any objections?”

Dirk stuck his tongue out at Hal, still refusing to speak.

“It seems someone isn’t saying no. Alright, Dave, you can choose your brother’s outfit.” 

Dirk whined, weakly kicking at Hal a bit as he helped take his shirt off. He still was tired, and acting out- even if only a little bit- felt hard. Hal put his pacifier in his mouth to soothe him, and Dirk almost immediately calmed down and focused on sucking on it. His body was aching anyways, and opted to just stay still instead.

Dave struggled to stand up, so he opted to instead crawl, albeit slowly and without much coordination, over to Dirk’s wardrobe, digging through the bottom drawers. He eventually pulled out a onesie, and decided just that was enough.

“Got it!” Dave said. He didn’t really want to use any more energy on moving. Dave reached his arms out to ask Hal for uppies, waving his arms impatiently. He smiled when Hal came right over and lifted him up while he took the clothes, and came right back to set him down next to Dirk.

Dirk squirmed under all the attention, practically naked in front of the two of them.  Hal could tell he was uncomfortable, and quickly put the onesie on, lifting him into his lap. 

“Is that better, little prince?” Hal asked, looking down at the cutie in his lap.

Dirk sucked on his pacifier and nodded his head. Yeah, this was a lot better than before. He still felt icky because of his cold, but the attention helped distract him. 

“Now, do you two want to play in the living room? I can get your toys out and you can watch whatever you want.” Hal asked, picking both of them up in each arm.

Dave cheered, even though it hurt to speak too much, and Dirk nodded. 

“Little afternoon it is, then.” 


End file.
